Turbulence
"Turbulence" is the fifth missionOut of the Frying Pan… (Modern Warfare 3 achievement) of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player starts off as Andrei Harkov, an FSO agent, on a plane with the Russian President, Boris Vorshevsky, speaking to his daughter about the peace conference in Hamburg. Characters *Andrei Harkov (playable, K.I.A.) *Leonid Pudovkin (K.I.A.) *Anton Fedorov (M.I.A. possibly K.I.A.) *Vladimir Makarov *Boris Vorshevsky (P.O.W.) *Alena Vorshevsky *Vasili Zhukov (K.I.A.) Plot Harkov, one of the President's bodyguards, enters a room with President Vorshevsky, who sits down with a group of men discussing the planned peace with the west. As President Vorshevsky is arguing with Vasili Zhukov, he is interrupted by gunfire; at this point the plane is attacked by hijackers, in an attempt to capture the President. The President hits the floor, and the agents are tasked with defending him. Three hijackers assault the room, but Pudovkin and Harkov dispatch them in close quarters combat. The agents start to move the President to the plane's safe room. They move through the plane's interior, and as they near a staircase which is the scene of a battle between agents and hijackers, the plane stalls, sending it plummeting towards the ground. This puts the inside of the plane in a temporary state of zero gravity in which Harkov and the other agents frequently smash into overhead compartments. During this period of no gravity, the agents are able eliminate the hostiles. After clearing the room of all the hijackers, the agents move downstairs, and fight their way through the kitchen, the operations room, and the cargo bay to rescue Alena Vorshevsky, the president's daughter. The FSO team start to move the President and daughter to the safe room, but before they can do so, the plane is forced to make an emergency landing. As hijackers pour in to engage the agents, the plane crashes into the ground. The force of the crash tears the plane in two, and the hijackers are still attempting to kill the agents when the portion of the plane they are in hits an air control tower. Federov falls from the plane, and an engine from the plane hurtles through the air, striking the portion of the plane Harkov is in, knocking him out. Pudovkin drags Harkov onto his feet, and the two stumble out of the wreckage. After exiting the remains of the plane, the agents search for the now missing President. Moving past wounded agents and hijackers, they approach a hangar. Hijackers in armored vehicles start to fill the area, and the agents are forced to use wreckage and luggage as cover. Once the security team secures the President, a helicopter lands to evacuate the President. After opening the door to the helicopter, Harkov discovers that it belongs to Makarov, who then proceeds to shoot him, as well as Pudovkin, and captures the President. While Harkov is lying on the ground, wounded, he can overhear a conversation between Makarov and President Vorshevsky. Makarov demanded the launch codes to secure his dominion over Russia, thus turning the tide against the West. However, the President refused to give up the launch codes, instead calling Makarov a madman. Furious with his stance, Makarov ordered his men to find Alena Vorshevsky. As Harkov tried to reach his gun, Makarov, noticing his movement, shoots him a second time, killing him. Video Walkthrough 400px Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry Weapon fnfiveseven large.png|Five Seven Found in level The guns below can be found with or without attachments. AK-74u MW3.png|AK-74u PP90M1 Menu Icon MW3.png|PP90M1 Weapon mp412 large.png|MP412 AA-12 Create-a-Class MW3.png|AA-12 Weapon fmg9 large.png|FMG9 Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47, only found after the plane crash Intel 12. In the cabin at the beginning of the mission, go down a set of stairs. Keep going straight; after entering a kitchen area. the intel is on the right on top of a counter. 13. Once the plane has crashed, continue forward, a large tree is in the way and has to be jumped over. Just on the other side of the tree, sitting in the snow, is this piece of intel. Video:MW3 - Intel Locations - Turbulence - Mission 4 - Scout Leader Achievement Trophy guide Intel locations Gallery Harkov_in_the_Presiden'ts_Quarters.png|Harkov and his colleague in the President's quarters. Mw3-Turbulence2-Gameplay.png|Boris Vorshevsky's desk. Turbulence_Meeting_Undergoes.png|The meeting goes underway. Mw3-Turbulence6-Gameplay.png|Andrei Harkov pulls his Five Seven pistol. Mw3-Turbulence7-Gameplay.png|Plane at Zero Gravity Mw3-Turbulence8-Gameplay.png|The crashed back end of the plane. Mw3-Turbulence9-Gameplay.png|Leonid Pudovkin helping Andrei Harkov after the crash. Alena_being_secured_after_the_crash.png|Alena being secured after the crash Mw3-Turbulence10-Gameplay.png|Andrei Harkov opens the Mi-8 door, triggering the objective a failure that sees Vladimir Makarov in the helicopter. Mw3-Turbulence11-Gameplay.png|Vladimir Makarov before killing Andrei Harkov.. Makarov_demands_the_launch_codes.png|Makarov demanding the launch codes from the President. Turbulenceexecution.png|Makarov mercilessly shoots the Commander at point-blank range, killing him. Mw3-Turbulence12-Gameplay.png|Mi-8 can be seen at the end of the game. Achievements/Trophies Frequent Flyer (10 / Bronze trophy ) - Defend the Russian President. Complete "Turbulence" on any difficulty Flight Attendant (Hidden) (20 / Bronze trophy ) - Kill all 5 enemies during the zero-g sequence in "Turbulence." Out of the Frying Pan (25 / Silver trophy ) - Complete "Person Non Grata", "Turbulence" and "Back on the Grid" on Veteran difficulty. Transcript Trivia *Milehigh Jack is based on the plane section of this mission, while Hostage Taker is taken from the crash section. *In the room of the conference, a small statue of a man and woman holding the hammer and sickle, symbols of the previous Soviet regime, can be seen on a shelf. *This is the first appearance of President Boris Vorshevsky, who had only been referred to in the previous game. *This is the first time in the Modern Warfare series where the player is affiliated with the Russian government. *The Five Seven has a unique reload animation in the zero-gravity showdown. *This is the second time in the entire Call of Duty series that the player receives an "Objective Failed" text without death or penalty during gameplay, but the first time in the Modern Warfare series; not just once, before the plane crash lands, but twice when Makarov comes out of the helicopter. The first was in the Call of Duty mission "Brecourt Manor", where it was possible for Moody to be killed, failing an objective to cover him, but not failing the mission. * If the player looks out of the windows before entering the briefing room, one can see four MiG-29s escorting the plane. When entering the room right after the briefing room, one can still see the MiG-29s, but they pull up and climb away, and they are never seen or heard from for the remainder of the level. *When the player opens the helicopter's doors at the end of the mission, the player will notice that Makarov's name is shown in green as if he was a friendly. *This is the second time one can physically see a president during a mission, the first being in "U.S.D.D." in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *This level bears many similarities to the movie . *This is the second level out of three in the series to be featured in a passenger plane, the others being Mile High Club in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Milehigh Jack, a Special Ops mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *If the player stands too close to the edge of the airplane as it breaks into two, there will be an animation of the player tumbling out of the plane, and they will also receive a death text saying "Stay away from the edge to prevent falling out." *In the starting area, there is a glass display mounted on a wall. Inside the display are small models of a MiG-29 and a T-90 tank. *In the starting area, there is a worn Soviet flag on the wall. *After the plane crashed and as you emerge from the wreckage with Commander Leonid Pudovkin, the player can hear radio transmissions from FSO agents talking about how the hijackers have breached the plane. *While onboard the plane, one of the enemies has a PP90M1 with every attachment on it. It cannot be obtained. *If the player looks at their minimap's compass, they will see that the plane is apparently flying north. However, if the plane was going from Moscow to Hamburg, it would be going west, not north. This was likely done on purpose to give the player a hint that something is wrong with the plane. *The AK-74u has a unique reloading animation during the Zero-G sequence of Turbulence. The reloading animation shows the player throwing the magazine away and it spinning in mid air, as opposed to it simply falling off screen. *In the room where the President speaks, the TV shows the same news of the invasion on New York City two months ago. The TV is soon turned off once inside in the room. *In the Wii version of the game, Vladimir Makarov's head clips through the roof of the chopper. *It is unknown why Russians were watching American news in the Meeting Room. *It is unknown how Makarov's men entered the plane. *During the conference at the beginning of the level, Vorshevsky says "We destroy our enemies when we make friends with them", which is derived from a famous quote by Abraham Lincoln who said "I destroy my enemies when I make them my friends". *After the plane crash, there may sometimes be two men, who will have the names Viktor Kutsnetsov, and Dmitri Petrenko (although their names are randomly generated). This may refer to Viktor Reznov, and Dimitri Petrenko from Call of Duty: World at War. *In the starting cabin, there is a technology magazine on the left with the headline "Bearded Man Invents Time Travel". *Twice in the mission, two blue/black peaked caps can be found that strangely bear East German military hat pins. The first is in the beginning of the level, on a table, and the second on the ground after exiting the crashed plane. *When nearing the cockpit the commander will pin an enemy to the floor he fires his gun to the enemy it misses but the soldier dies. *The picture depicting the misson strangely replaces Anya Kovaleva's model with an FSO agent's. *If player stalls for a while and looking at 2 FSO Agent are preparing to breach the cockpit, humorously one of them are using fire extinguisher to bang the door and not using plant the breach door on it. *The way that Makarov kills Pudovkin is similar from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare when Imran Zakahev kills Gaz. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Campaign Category:FSO Category:FSO